v_for_venturafandomcom-20200215-history
Esteban Sanchez/Universe 1
"Looooook alive sunshine" - This page contains spoilers for V for Ventura, both the book and the show, so read at your own risk Esteban Valeras Sanchez 'is a human male and the patriarch of the Sanchez family. He is a former scientist for SIGMACORP. and is currently unemployed. He is the husband of Charlotte Marie Smith as well as the biological father of Elanor 'Ella' Marie Sanchez. He is also the adopted father of Aiden "Skull" Jackson and Blackjack Edward Alphonse Ventura. Appearance Esteban is around 6'0", he has fair skin with dark red hair that is cut forward and starting to gray. He has a graying soul patch goatee as well, he wears a navy blue body armor maid by SIGMACORP. overlayed with a white shirt, over that he wears a dark red trenchcoat with two cuts at the bottom going vertically, on his right shoulder is a large cut that shows skin through the trenchcoat. He wears navy blue jeans with cuts in the knees and scuffs around the pockets, he also wears dark brown combat boots, under his trenchcoat he wears two holsters to carry his pistols. Personality Esteban is overly protective, especially of his daughter, he doesn't let her away from their cabin in the cave. He is also a drunkard and overly depressed at times, as evidenced by his common goings to the God Killer Bar. He also has a short temper and seems relatively angry most of the time. But once you get close to him, he's a sweetheart, he is known to protect anyone he considers family and holds unconditional love for everyone he cares for. Appearances (Book) * Chapter 1 * Chapter 2 * Chapter 3 Appearances (Show) ''TBA Biography Esteban was born sometime in the year 1968, he started to work at Sigma Corp upon turning 18 since the owner of Sigma Corp. John Henry Sigma was good friends with Esteban's family. In the year 1986 he got the job and started to date Charlotte Maria Smith during the same year, getting married in 1988, that same year, Jade Ventura, Sigma's wife, was going into witness protection, deciding to give the newly married couple her young son, Jack. Esteban and Charlotte took care of the small child for a few years until in 1998 when Charlotte gave birth to a young girl which they named Ella. In 1999, Charlotte disappeared, leaving Esteban with two kids alone. In 2004, Ella now 6 and Jack now 16, had their own schooling to do, Jack disappearing and leading to Esteban becoming extra protective over his young daughter, pulling her out of school, and giving her homeschooling. In 2006, he was drinking at the God Killer Bar when he was noticed by Skull and Cynthia, the two of them follow him home and he was close to killing them when Ella stops him, he and the two start to talk and as the two prepare to leave, Glitchkeeper grabs Skull, meaning Esteban has to go back into battle. Esteban uses his Howitzer to attack Glitchkeeper, disrupting his coding and allowing him to let go of Skull, although doing so drains a lot of energy and causes him to be exhausted. which allowed Glitchkeeper to gain the upper hand and trap both him and Ella. Skull soon caused Glitchkeeper to drop Esteban and Ella, which let them get off the sidelines and allowing for Skull and Cynthia to fight with Glitchkeeper. Abilities & Paraphernalia See: Esteban Sanchez/List of Techniques List of Fights * Esteban vs. Skull & Cynthia (Chapter 2) * Esteban & Cynthia vs. Skull Faced Glitchbreaker (Chapter 2/Chapter 3) * Esteban, Cynthia & Skull vs. Skull Faced Glitchbreaker (Chapter 3') Trivia * Esteban has a Mary Sue score of 14 according to the Ultimate Mary Sue Litmus test. * Esteban is the spanish form of Stephen which comes from the Greek name ''Στεφανος (Stephanos) meaning "crown", more precisely "that which surrounds" * Valeras is a dimminutive of Valerius which is a Roman family name which was derived from Latin valere "to be strong" * Sanchez means "son of Sancho" which in turn is Possibly a Spanish and Portuguese form of the Late Latin name Sanctius, which was derived from the word sanctus meaning "saintly, holy". Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Universe 1 Category:V for Ventura Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Sigma Corp. Category:Blume Category:Howitzer Users Category:Sanchezes Category:Protagonists